


David Rose's Husband

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, Introspection, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: The first time Patrick hears David call him his husband.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 204





	David Rose's Husband

“Hi, can I help you with that?” Patrick heard David ask. Patrick grinned, that was the voice he used when he thought a customer's choice was incorrect. David had many, many opinions about what was correct. 

He went back to restocking their wax melts, keeping half an ear out for the bell above the door. “Mmm, well, in that case, I’d recommend this one,” David said, “My husband’s hair has a similar curl pattern and it’s been working really well to bring out its definition.”

Patrick paused for a moment, an unexpected rush of fondness flooding him. _Husband._ After the wedding, Patrick had teasingly over used the word to get David riled up. He soon realized it was something David took genuine refuge in; a verbal confirmation that Patrick had chosen him. He took great pleasure in watching the soft, unguarded grin bloom across David’s face. 

“Say it again?” David requested against Patrick’s shoulder in the morning light of their kitchen. Patrick turned in David’s arms, running his hands down David’s side to settle on his hips.

“What? I love you?” Patrick asked, brushing a kiss over the corner of his mouth. David’s eyebrows scrunched up and Patrick pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at the expression. 

“The other thing, Patrick,” David said, waving his hand dismissively. Gold flashed in the corner of his eye. Patrick’s smile softened at the sight. He’d put those rings there; David had said yes.

“What would my husband like for breakfast this morning?” Patrick asked. David leaned down to press their foreheads together. 

“Waffles?” David’s hands slid over his shoulders.

“We can do waffles,” Patrick said, leaning up to close the distance between them. “Whatever my husband wants.” David smiled into the kiss.

This was the first time he had heard David say it. Patrick had known, abstractly, that David being his husband meant that he was David’s. He got to be David’s forever. 

He'd always wanted the type of marriage his parents had, full of love that lasted. It meant something, being David’s husband. Patrick was going to make sure it meant something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
